


Double Drabble: With The Dawn, She Rose (By Any Other Name)

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-03
Updated: 2010-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt from darknightjess: Rosebush, shoes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Drabble: With The Dawn, She Rose (By Any Other Name)

To be Rose Tyler is to accept certain things that would cause any other person to run screaming in the opposite direction.

One of those certain things has just landed in the middle of her holiday. She hears the TARDIS landing from a mile off and jogs towards the sound. She finds the TARDIS parked behind the line of shops and peaks inside. It's quiet and very dark, so she closes the door quickly and heads towards where the screaming suddenly is.

It's those walking mannequins. Again. They're tearing up a shoe store, laces, soles, and boxes flying everywhere. And screaming, lots of screaming. She sees someone in a tweed suit with elbow patches out of the corner of her eye, arguing furiously with one of the shop assistants. He half-turns and looks at her. He looks surprised, then pleased. By the time he starts to shout for her and wave her over, she's already standing next to him.

"What's it this time, Doctor?" Rose asks. "Nothing we can't handle?"

He looks flattered. "Certainly not! It's only the end of the world. Again."

Ah.

That.

_Again._

To be Rose Tyler is to accept certain things. This is one of them.


End file.
